


Cops and Robbers

by oofinator



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crime, Detective AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Gangs, Murder Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofinator/pseuds/oofinator
Summary: Diana cleared her throat and asked, “Do you have an ID on you?”“Nah. Though, you can call me Akko!”





	Cops and Robbers

 

 

 

Diana walked, enjoying the tranquil atmosphere of the evening. It was quiet, not much to be heard but the soft crunch of her shoes against the thin layer of snow on the sidewalk. There was a light snowfall, a few snowflakes catching on Diana’s nose and melting away. A small gust of chilly wind caused a few wisps of her blonde-green hair to flutter back. The cold bit at her skin, but she didn’t mind. She felt at ease, her hands loosely shoved into her coat pockets as she strolled at her own pace. She turned towards her destination and pulled the door open.

 

The bell chimed as Diana entered the grocery store. It was a cozy shop that had a café joint and went by the name ‘Pappiliodya’. Diana took a liking to it, partly because it was nearby, but mostly because of the food.

 

“Hey, Diana!” the old man by the cash register greeted her.

 

Diana smiled in response. “Good evening.”

 

“It’s been a while! Where’d my favorite customer go off to?”

 

Diana lightly chuckled. “Work has kept me busy.”

 

“Oh, another case?” The old man asked in curiosity.

 

“Yes. It’s quite the mystery.”

 

The old man laughed heartily. “I trust you’ll figure it out! Well, I’ll leave you to it.”

 

Diana filed through the aisles and searched for the things she needed. She noticed a few other customers were here and there, but not too many.

 

After getting all that she needed, she headed back to the cash register and set her things down on the counter.

 

“So where you headed off to next?” the old man asked as he checked her things out.

 

“Most likely—“ Diana was cut off by a loud ping resonating from her phone. She fished it out of her pocket and saw a text message.

 

_Chief: Another murder. I would suggest you come in now. [Location sent]_

Diana sighed. “To work again, I suppose.”

 

“Ahh, well... Actually Diana, before you go, is there a small favor I could ask of you? It’s just a lil’ thing to look out for.”

 

“May I ask what it is?” Diana replied.

 

“Well, there’s been a thief around here stealing a lot of my goods. I think by now she’s stolen around £110 worth of food. She’s very sneaky, but cameras have been able to catch tiny glimpses of her. I just ask that you keep an eye out for her and try to catch her if you can,” the old man said.

 

Diana nodded. “Are there any notable descriptions of her caught on camera?”

 

“Ah, yeah. Judging from her face, she looks to be ‘bout your age, around the early twenties. Has a lil’ ponytail I think and that’s about all I could make out,” the old man replied thoughtfully.

 

“I see. Well, I will do my best to keep an eye out for her,” Diana spoke assuringly.

 

The old man sighed in relief and grinned. “Good. Otherwise I’d be worrying my butt off. Ah, that’ll be £19!”

 

“Oh, excuse me a moment.” Diana turned to the side and searched her pockets for her wallet.

 

Diana looked up as she did this and caught sight of a peculiar girl. The girl looked to be staring in deep thought at a row of snacks with her hand on her chin, as if contemplating on what to get. Her other hand rested on her hip as she gazed on at the snacks. She looked of Asian descent and had a round face with vibrant ruby red eyes. She wore casual but rather ragged clothing.

 

She appeared young as well, maybe in her early twenties or so? Her milky brown hair was flowing free aside from a cute little ponytail tied to the back of her head. She wore a shiny glinting wristband that portrayed a symbol of a... gun combined with a skull?? That was somewhat suspicious, but Diana couldn’t help but admire how the girl’s worn down jeans tightly hugged her smooth—

 

Diana flushed a bright red and quickly looked away.  _I can’t believe I just.._. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, trying to ignore how she felt her face heating up.

 

She found her wallet and turned back around, only to find the old man staring right past her shoulder with wide eyes, and pointing at the girl.

 

Wait.

 

Appeared young.

 

Cute little ponytail?!

 

“That’s her!” he cried, “The thief!”

 

Diana turned around so fast that she nearly got whiplash. The girl, who looked like a deer caught in headlights, was paused in trying to stuff a box of Twinkies under her hoodie.

 

She grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. “Ehehe... whoops!”

 

The girl took off at a breakneck speed, practically breaking the door on her way out. Diana snapped out of her stupor and bolted right after her.

 

Diana ran fast, or at least as fast as she could without slipping on the snow. The girl wasn’t too far ahead with the box of Twinkies still under her arm.

 

Diana reached into her coat and pulled out her badge before yelling, “Stop! Police!”

 

The girl glanced behind her to take a look at her pursuer. She quickly whipped her head back around and yelped in surprise, ducking under a tree branch and narrowly avoiding running into a corner.

 

The girl swiftly turned right into the street, sliding over the hood of a car as it abruptly stopped and honked at her. Diana followed and opted to run around the car instead, ignoring its second honk. The girl started sprinting faster and was heading into a more crowded area.

 

Diana had to flash her badge once more and shout, “Police! Step aside!” as she tried to push her way through the crowd. The girl snuck her way through with ease and some people moved out of the way for Diana. Once she immersed from the crowd, Diana picked up speed once more.

 

The girl leaned down to the side and grabbed a handful of snow before swiftly spinning and hurling the snowball at Diana. Diana quickly ducked, the snowball nearly hitting her face as it flew by.

 

Diana also didn’t miss the wide grin the girl seemed to adorn as she had spun around to throw the snowball. It seemed she was enjoying herself quite a bit.

 

Unfortunately, they both didn’t notice that they were headed towards a rather icy part of the sidewalk.

 

Diana stumbled with surprise as they reached the ice, but she managed to control her momentum to prevent herself from falling.

 

The girl, on the other hand, did a series of not-so-elegant spins and rolls as she slid off balance on the ice.

 

“Oof!” The girl groaned as she landed facefirst on the cold and hard ground. “Uuurgh...”

 

Diana managed to regain her balance, but before she could take another step, the girl rolled to the side and started to run— or more accurately, stagger, towards a nearby alleyway.

 

If Diana wasn’t the pursuer here, she would be somewhat impressed by how quickly the girl got back up.

 

However, she was the pursuer and she had a job to do.

 

Diana reached into her coat and cautiously made her way towards the dark alleyway. Just as she turned the corner, a fistful of snow was shoved into her face.

 

Diana wiped it away with her sleeve and before the girl could take another step away from her, Diana grabbed her wrist. The girl didn’t even have the chance to blink as Diana spun her around and pinned her to the wall with her wrists securely handcuffed, the Twinkies falling from the girl’s grasp in the swift process.

 

“You have the right to remain silent.”

 

The girl blinked in surprise and looked down at her cuffed wrists.

 

“Ehh?!” She proceeded to groan and look up in defeat. “It was just a box of Twinkies...”

 

“I believe it was more than that. The store owner claims you’ve stolen £110 worth of food total.”

 

The girl’s eyes widened. “110? Jeez, I didn’t think it was that much.”

 

Diana raised an elegant and unimpressed brow in response.

 

“...Ok, so maybe it was a lot of food. But we’re always so low on food! Argh, c’moooon please reconsider this, Officer— oh, also how’d you do that thing with the cuffs? It—“

 

“Quiet,” Diana ordered sternly.

 

The girl blushed as Diana leaned in closer, securing her hold better and pretty much ignoring everything the girl just said. Diana patted the girl down to check for weapons.

 

“Hey hey, I’m all clean. Got nothing on me,” the girl spoke with a cheeky smile and a tinge of arrogance.

 

“Is that so?” Diana responded, looking unimpressed as she pulled out a knife from the girl’s supposedly hidden shoulder sheath.

 

“Uhh...” The girl grinned sheepishly and looked to the side. “Wonder how that got there...

 

The girl watched the blonde pull out a walkie talkie from her coat and lean into it to speak.

 

“Requesting backup. In need of transport. Location is...”

 

The girl droned the rest out and frantically looked around the alleyway in panic. She managed to get a good look at her surroundings this time, unlike before while she was in a dazed state. There was only one exit to this alleyway, but Diana could easily block her from it. There was an empty dumpster beside her, but that would serve of no use now. The only hope of escape looked to be a short rusty ladder that lead to the roof of the building she was pinned against. The building was small and short in height, around 10 to 15 feet or so. Getting up quickly wouldn’t be a problem. However, she couldn’t get anywhere in this tight grip.

 

The girl looked up at the blonde pinning her down. She was still busy on the walkie talkie. The girl had to find some way to throw her guard off or distract her. Though, this close proximity gave her an opportunity to see her face in more detail. She had sparkling azure eyes and sharp features. Flakes of snow rested on her long lashes. Her blonde-green waves of hair looked somewhat damp, probably from all the snow thrown at her and the chilling weather.

 

The girl had thought that Diana looked pretty before, but hotdamn, the view up close was amazing.

 

Diana finished her conversation and looked back at the girl. The girl gazed intently at her with a pink hue covering her cheeks. Diana felt her face warm up slightly, but she managed to stay poised and not linger on how the girl’s gleaming crimson eyes were so—

 

Diana cleared her throat and asked, “Do you have an ID on you?”

 

“Nah.”  _Never really got one..._ The girl didn’t say that out loud of course. “Though, you can call me Akko!”

 

Diana didn’t respond and wore a pensive look on her face.

 

That’s when sirens started wailing in the distance.

 

Akko gulped and glanced around, beads of sweat trickling down the sides of her face.  _Ahh, crap what do I do, what do I dooo?_

 

Suddenly, the nervousness disappeared from her face with a poof. Her eyes lit up, as if she’d just thought of a genius plan.

 

Diana’s brows furrowed in suspicion. “What are y— mmph!!”

 

Before Diana could finish her inquiry, she felt a pair of warm lips press against her own.

 

Diana’s brain stopped functioning before she could even process what was happening. Her eyes were probably as wide as saucepans. Her face was definitely turning at least a shade redder than Akko’s ruby eyes. She was either dead or had just lost all five senses; they had been engulfed by the strangely warm presence of this unpredictable girl.

 

But still, it was a short and chaste kiss, barely lasting 2 seconds. She didn’t notice that her grip had loosened until she was shoved back by the cuffed girl.

 

Akko immediately bolted for the ladder. But for a short moment, Diana caught sight of Akko’s triumphant yet flushed expression, as well as the mischievous gleam of awe in her eyes.

 

Diana snapped out of her shock just as Akko hooked her cuffed wrists around the middle of the short ladder.

 

Diana darted after her. She would make it. Akko pushed her legs up on a bar of the ladder with her knees bent. Wait, what was she planning?

 

Okay, Diana didn’t make it. Her reached out hand missed Akko by an inch as the brunette flipped herself up to the roof with the support of the ladder and neighboring wall. Once her foot connected to the edge, Akko teetered and animatedly waved her arms to regain her balance. She then started sprinting towards a connecting rooftop.

 

Interesting. She must have some serious upper body strength to do a flip like that— Focus, Diana!

 

“Get back here!” Diana yelled and started climbing the ladder while keeping an eye on the escaped thief.

 

Akko stopped and spun around to look at her, walking backwards slowly. She grinned devilishly and brought up her bounded hands to blow a kiss.

 

“You can kiss me some other time, Officer! Later!” She winked, turned, and started running again.

 

Diana somehow turned even redder, her hair bristled and she clenched her fist while sputtering indignantly, “W-why you—“

 

A sharp ping resonated from her pocket and cut her off. She briefly paused and hastily pulled out her phone with a fumble.

 

_Hannah: Diana! Ur 20 mins late! Where r u??_

 

Diana looked back up. Akko was gone. Diana sighed and climbed down the building. She shoved her phone in her pocket and walked towards the now soggy box of Twinkies that Akko had dropped. She picked it up from the wet puddle it rested in.

 

She gave the Twinkies a hard, long stare.

 

Diana pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily. She was so out of it today.

 

 

—————

 

 

Sirens blared throughout the streets, blue flashes of light brightened up the dark and abandoned neighborhood.

 

Diana stepped out of her car and sighed, running a hand through her mussed hair. She strode towards the crime scene. Yellow caution tape was hung around the area as a perimeter. Multiple police cars were parked around it with a handful of authorities already within the perimeter. The run down neighborhood was typically quiet and dark. It only had a couple of busted street lamps that occasionally flickered and broken old buildings with shattered windows. But tonight its shape was busy.

 

Diana slipped under the caution tape and caught sight of a body covered in cloth ahead.

 

“Ah, well if it isn’t Detective Diana.”

 

Diana looked up to see a familiar dark haired man in formal attire.

 

“Andrew. I wasn’t expecting you here.”

 

Andrew nodded. “My father had some business with the Chief of LNP, so he wanted me to tag along for the meeting,” he replied nonchalantly. Although it was hard to distinguish, he didn’t sound too thrilled to be here.

 

“I see. Well—“

 

“Diana!” They both turned to regard the new voice which had interrupted Diana. “You’re finally here!” An auburn haired girl with a ponytail came running up to them.

 

“Hannah, sorry for being late,” Diana responded.

 

“Oh, it’s no biggie! Though, if you don’t mind me asking, what was up with that anyway? It’s not like you to be late,” Hannah spoke, her voice laced with curiosity and concern.

 

Diana’s mind flashed back to the hectic events of the day. After that girl— the Twinkies thief, had managed to wittily escape from Diana’s clutches, Diana explained to the police backup what had happened. She wasn’t too specific on the details, especially when regarding Akko’s playboy method of escape. The backup headed to Pappiliodya to set up security and return the Twinkies, leaving Diana with a car to hurry to the crime scene she was needed at.

 

Diana resisted the urge to sigh.

 

“I was in pursue of a thief,” Diana replied.

 

“A thief? What did they steal?” Hannah inquired.

 

“I believe it was a box of Twinkies.”

 

Both Hannah and Andrew were silent for a moment.

 

“Not sure why, but I sort of expected something more costly,” Andrew broke the silence.

 

“Yeah— wait, so like those American snack Twinkies?” Hannah asked.

 

Diana nodded and cleared her throat, choosing to not mention any further details. “Yes. Well, I suppose I should get to the case now.”

 

“Barbara can give you a briefing if you’d like. She’s right over there.” Hannah turned and pointed in Barbara’s direction.

 

Diana nodded. “Thank you, Hannah. Goodbye, Andrew.”

 

Diana walked off and spotted the back of a familiar looking raven haired girl who was furiously scribbling down notes. She went over and lightly tapped the girl on the shoulder.

 

“WAH!! Ah— D-Diana?! You scared me!”

 

“I apologize for startling you, Barbara. Could you perhaps give me a rundown of the scene?” Diana inquired.

 

“Oh! Yeah, of course.” Barbara flipped through her notepad and cleared her throat.

 

“The victim appears to be a young caucasian female, around 20 or so. No ID was found and we’re still working on identifying her. Apparent cause of death is a gunshot to the head. No other disarming injuries or marks were found and there appeared to be no signs of struggle. However, we did notice a big connection to last week’s case.”

 

Diana raised an eyebrow.

 

“The victim’s clothes look identical to last week’s victim’s. Like some sort of uniform. You should see for yourself.”

 

Diana walked up to the covered body and carefully removed the cloth. Barbara was indeed correct.

 

The victim adorned a puffy black jacket and a golden necklace with peculiar designs on both items. Part of the jacket’s sleeves were white with a strange symbol embedded to it. The same symbol was on the necklace’s pendant. The symbol looked to be a pixelated skull, appearing retro but unique. It was on the back of the jacket as well.

 

It was the same as last week’s victim’s attire, the only differences being the pants and shoes.

 

Diana also took notice of an empty gun holster at the victim’s side. “Was she armed?” she asked.

 

Barbara nodded and held up a gun in a plastic bag. “It was found next to her. Oh, another thing... The locals reported to have heard multiple gunshots earlier, not just one. We also found some recent blood stains that didn’t look like they came from the victim, so we think maybe the killer was injured.”

 

Diana covered the body up again and stood back up. “Alright. Thank you for your help, Barbara.”

 

“Not a problem!” Barbara went back to jotting down notes.

 

Diana pondered as she walked away. Today’s case was murder, but perhaps there was a scuffle that led to that. Someone was killed in the midst of it and one could speculate that another person was injured due to the far off blood stains. Last week, someone was found murdered in an alleyway with a gunshot to the gut. The two victims from today and last week were both unidentified and wearing the same uniforms, so if they were affiliated with each other, that could indicate the targeting of a certain group of people. If these killings develop into a pattern, that means someone or some group could be going after this ‘pixel skull gang’. Unfortunately, there weren’t any leads on who yet.

 

The pixel skull symbol on the clothing was the promising lead to start with. However, Diana had already tried tracking down sightings or origins of the symbol after first seeing it last week, and she found no records whatsoever. It was a bit odd, but she deemed that the ‘pixel skull gang’ may have had a strange track record or—

 

“Diana!”

 

The call of her name snapped Diana out of her cogitation. She looked up to see Hannah running towards her with something glinting in her hand.

 

Hannah held up the item in her hand as she stopped in front of Diana, breathing heavily. “I found... this... Thought you should see it...”

 

Diana’s eyes widened as she got a good look at the item. Her mind flashed back to the Pappiliodya grocery store incident from earlier and the girl, Akko. If Diana’s memory recalled correctly, Akko had worn a shiny and silver wristband with a symbol of a gun and a skull in the middle.

 

The wristband Hannah held in her hand, looked identical to it.

 

Hannah took notice of Diana’s deep gaze on the wristband she held. “Um... Diana? What’s up?”

 

Diana’s eyes flickered back to Hannah.

 

“I think I may have a lead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I feel like this could've turned out better but lemme know what you guys think so far


End file.
